Existence
by Byna
Summary: read it n comment, so i can know what's your opinions...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**(Nine Years Ago)**

In one dark night, in the cities of Tokyo at the national park, a 10 years old named Akasumi Nami, screaming for help from being kidnapped by the two bad guys. Then suddenly one weird boy appears in the scene and kicked the two bad guys with his unusual things came out from his hand. Both of the bad guys are surprised to see around Kei hands covering with fire.

"You! Just…just what you are!?" asked one of the guy with a surprisingly look

"Humph, surprised??" said the boy with the fire. "Leave her alone!" said him seriously

When he's going to aim the fire to them, the two of them hurry up running away in chaotic from there while screaming "We promise not going to kidnapping any other kid anymore!!! Please don't hurt us!!!" yelled them and left the scene.

"How easy…" said him annoyed with those bad guys.

He turns around looked at the Akasumi that was shocked with the whole things she seen. Her mouth dropped down widely, and her eye colored white with the questioning symbol all around her head. He's starring at her for a quite long time with a fire still on his hand but he's suddenly just turns around to walk away.

"Y-you…You're so cool!!!" shout Akasumi closed her mouth back and said

"Hahhh???" surprised him

"That was so cool! Thank for helping me…you're extremely cool…!" said Akasumi.

He looked at Akasumi oddly and thought _"What a one weird person."_ on his mind.

"Humph…go home little girl." Say him then turn away to leave the scene.

But before he step his foot away,

"A-anyways…I'm…Akasumi Nami." Introduce her "Thank you again for your help I'm really appreciate it…I don't know what else should I do to pay back of your kindness…thank you…thank you so much…" she bowed with respect.

He doing nothing of the respectful given by Akasumi, he just stared at her and really felt weird of her.

He then blows a sigh "You're talking too much…go home already! It's late…" said him harshly and walk away from there.

Akasumi couldn't say anything for his reply, but just watching him away from behind.

Nine years later, Akasumi now turns 17 and schooled at the Melba High School. Every morning she woke earlier and cooked for her grandmother whose she leave with after the death of her parent.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu Akasumi chan…" greet her grandmother with smile.

"Ohaiyo Obachan!" greets her back with a thousand beautiful smiles.

Her grandmother keeps on smiling after seeing she smiled,

"You have such a wonderful smile dear…"

"Eh??? Ohhh thank you Obachan…ok! The food are ready…let's eat!" reply her cheerful

Both of them together hold a chopstick and said "Itadakimasu!" While they're enjoying the breakfast Akisumi thought something on her mind about her parent, she's flashback all the happy moment where they all used to be eating together on the same table. Her grandmother noticed the long face of her and she's asking her.

"Akasumi chan…? Are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine…" said her pretending nothing happened.

"Are you sure?" asked her again.

"Yep! Absolutely fine…" reply her with a fake smile.

"You lie…I know you're not…what wrong? Tell me?" asked her grandmother softly

Akasumi stared at the food and remembering back again of her parent and her.

"Obachan…wasn't its great if okasan and otosan is still alive…?" said her with a sad sound.

"Akasumi…" said her grandmother understanding and she give a sigh

Both of them became silent and the situation turns quite for a moment. Akasumi parent died back in eight years ago, after the meet with the boy who's the one that helped her from the bad guy that trying to kidnap her, she goes back to her home and found out her parent lying on the ground in weak. She run to her father and asked him what's going on but her father told her to ignore him and run away from there as fast as she can. Suddenly appears a dark shadow from her back trying to harm her down but her father cover her up and his soul had been sucked by the shadow. In the bad condition, her father told her to run. She doesn't know what else should she do and just followed her father order to run away. But when she only a half away from her house she turn around looked at her father smiled at her for the last time and his body suddenly turn onto ashes. Akasumi was really shocked and screamed for her father but then, the situation suddenly turns back to normal when she awake from sleeping on her desk at school. "Oh…it's just a dream…" said her to herself, and then her friend shocked her from behind.

"Akasumi!" called her friend name Osora.

"Ah Osora…what time is now?"

"It's already evenings…people are going home now…what's wrong with you? Didn't get enough sleep?" asked her

Akasumi stand from her chair and grab her beg and yawn for a minute

"Yeah…kidda…let's go home?" reply her then offered Osora to walk home with her.

"Ok let's go…"

Akasumi walked alone to the way home after her friend go to other way to her home. While walking, she felt someone is following her from the back, but when she turn around she found no one was there but when she turn back to the front two men standing right front of her and she gets very shock.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(The Surprising Meets)**

Akasumi shock to death, her heart almost stopped finding two unknown person standing front of her, and one of them staring at her with those scary eyed.

"Good evening…" said one of the men.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!! Help!!!! Somebody!!!" screaming her felt afraid

The men quickly cover her mouth with his hand and told her to slow down the voice.

"Shhhh…don't yell…" said him

While Akasumi still wanted to scream but she can't and she were struggle to get away from him.

"Don't scare…we're not going to hurt you." Said another of the men softly "I'm Kizuka Fittuya…we're here to—"

He stopped suddenly as Akasumi act ferociously and she bites the men covering his hand on her mouth. The men yelled as he felt hurt,

"Rukenshi…!" called Kizuka worried.

But then,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Kizuka suddenly when Akasumi step on his foot so hard and she quickly running away from there.

"H-Hey! Wait!" shout Ru-sensei for her.

"Let her go Ru…we catch her later."

"A-Are you alright? Your foot is…"

"Of course I'm not! Help me walking…" said him angry and ashamed.

While Akasumi still on run and keep running till she thought she have lost them and far away from them, she stopped and have a rest a little. Then, she continue walk to her house. When she arrive on her house she hurry go to her room upstairs. "Thank god there's nothing happen to me…" said her to herself and take a deep breath. She laying her body on the bed and closed her eye resting from her exhausted but then,

"You're sure a tough girl…" said the voice coming out of nowhere.

She opened her eye and shocked to saw the guy she meet on the way to her house before and she scream louder again. Kizuka-sensei closed his ear can't stand of her scream and then, she stopped as she felt satisfied.

"Are you done?" asked Kizuka-sensei

Akasumi nodding "Yeah" reply her.

"Good…now my turns…"

"Wait! Who are you? Why did you follow me? An-and how did you find me here…?" asked her panicked and curious.

Rukenshi looks at her "ok let me explain…but first, nice bed room…"

"Really? Thank you…I spend a lot of time to decorate my room you know…"

"Oh wow…! Great…I would like to have room like this too"

The situation abruptly became weird

"Ehemmm…Rukenshi…!" called Kizuka annoyed.

Rukenshi suddenly realized "Ah sorry Kizuka sensei" said him embarrasses

Kizuka sensei takes a walk close to her and looked at her from down to up.

"Wha-what are you looking at?" asked Akasumi odd.

"Nothing…It's just like…you'd grown up now…" said Kizuka

"Eh? Grown up?"

Suddenly Akasumi room door opened, and her grandmother shown up front of the door.

"Akasumi!" call her grandmother

"Obachan…!" said Akasumi and run to her grandmother "This two weird guy trying to kidnap me…" told her while holding her grandmother arm tightly with her devil face.

"Wha-no we're not…" said Kizuka

"If you're not…then explain to us who are you two? And what reason for coming here? If you not telling I'm going to call a police." said Akasumi grandmother seriously.

Suddenly Rukenshi interrupt "Uh…excuse me, miss…remember me? I'm Rukenshi Sanjo"

Akasumi grandmother looked at Ru sensei carefully and then she remembers something.

"Ehhhh! Little Ru???" said her surprised

"Yeah…it's me…and please don't call me little Ru anymore." Reply him with smile.

Akasumi suddenly frozen in surprise but while Kizuka only with a non-feeling face.

Rukenshi and Kizuka are invited to have a dinner in her house. All of them still silent looking at each other in confuse with even touched any food that serves on the table.

"Oh anyway, it's really a big surprise to meet you back Ru…" Akasumi grandmother suddenly talks.

"Y-Yeah…it is…"

"You've grown up just well…like a man now." Said her grandmother again

"Thank you…it's been a long time right grandma…?" reply Rukenshi gave a smile.

Akasumi surprised again "Hahhh??? You call her grandma??? Wha-what's going on!?"

Rukenshi really wanted to tell her the truth but they're running a lot of time and it's complicated for him to tell.

"Umm actually…well…ok look, I cannot tell you now because right now what's important is I and Kizuka sensei here had to bring you to the Florent Academy."

"Florent!? Ah! I remember…the Florent Aademy! You guys are actually from there!?" asked her.

"Correct! Lucky to you to remember…so we're—"

"I've already mention it to you guys…I'm not going to Florent Academy…so stop coming here and force me to come with you." told Akasumi clearly.

"But Akasumi Nami…this is for your best. You've know that you're not an ordinary human, it could be dangerous for you to stay here…that things might coming to kill you again."

"You mean the black shadow? Don't you ever dare to mention that things in front of me! I...I will—" Said Akasumi suddenly angry

"You will what? Punch me? Then do it…I don't mind. But it's not my fault that your parent dies that way…" said Rukenshi.

"How did you know about my parent?"

"Of course I know…everyone in Florent knows. Your father is part of us...he run from our world and married with a human, Miss Onisuka Humi your mother…"

Akasumi quiet for a moment, and turns around looked at her parent portrait that hung on the wall.

"My mother is a good person and she taught me as a human…I'm belongs to this world, I'm not a part of your people…and I'm going to stay here forever."

"That's your answer? Well, what happen if you can't control yourself? What happen if your power suddenly shown up in front of those human and what happen if you destroy this world?"

"That's absolutely not going to happen."

"Oh really? What about the incident of eight years ago?"

Akasumi stared at the portrait again and flashback the incident like in her dream on the school before. She looking at her father smile and it's all suddenly gone when his father turn to ashes, she screaming for her father with tears came out from her eyes. The Black shadow looked at her and they're coming right to her, but when they'd just sucked a bit of her soul. Akasumi suddenly glowing with blue color, then the strong aura out from her body with a big tornado wave all around her and make the black shadow suddenly disappear. The rotation keep violent the whole place till suddenly Akasumi calm down and the rotation is slowly gone. But when she realized back, all she found out her house is completely destroy and half of the resident is almost gone. After the incident she was keeping controlling herself not to make anything worse anymore. Since then, no one ever knew she's the cause of the disaster at the Hawako resident.

"You remember?" asked Rukenshi softly

Akasumi slowly nodded

"Do you ever want that to happen again?" ask Rukenshi.

He looked at Akasumi that still quiet looking for the answer. Suddenly, Rukenshi heard something on the outside the house.

"What's that?" said Rukenshi felt odd.

Then they'll feel very cold and disturbing in that house around them. Rukenshi and Kizuka got feeling something evil here when a light started to cut down in all of a sudden, and they immediately covered up Akasumi and her grandmother. Akasumi get a weird feeling about it, and this feeling is so dark. Suddenly her right shoulder is hurt

"Ahh! It's so painful…" said her while touched her right shoulder

"Akasumi???" Rukenshi looked at her concern "Here...let me see." Offer him.

He checked Akasumi right shoulder, he's eye open widely very shocked as he saw an x scar on her shoulder, Kizuka sensei also stunned when he saw the scar.

"This is not good…we had to leave this place immediately!" said Kizuka with his serious voice

"Yeah we must Akasumi…black shadow has detected you." Told Ru sensei holding her right arm

"But obachan…"

Akasumi grandmother holds her hand tightly "Don't worry about me Akasumi chan. Just go!"

"No! obachan!"

"You're in great danger…just go with them I'll be fine…" told her grandmother with smile.

"Don't worry that thing's not going to hurt her…it's only after you." Said Rukenshi more.

While Akasumi and her grandmother still holding hand, Akasumi grandma told Rukenshi to take a good care of Akasumi and protect her no matter what happen. Rukenshi agreed and Akasumi grandmother let go of her hand, then Kizuka quickly hold her hand either with Rukenshi and used his teleportation power on both of them. All of them vanished to the park and they run to the big Sakura three. When they arrives Kizuka takes out a necklace from his neck and raises his hand to the three and showed the necklace to the three with a word "In the odder of your people, open the door now…Release!" The unusual huge light came out from the tree. Kizuka entered the tree, followed by Rukenshi and Akasumi.

**(TO BE CONTINUED)**


End file.
